


Somewhere In Between

by WhimsicalGypsy



Series: All things Cullrian [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Voyeurism, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalGypsy/pseuds/WhimsicalGypsy
Summary: Cullen and Dorian fret over the final fight, they find assurance in eachother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Skim proof read so apologies for any typos! Enjoy!

A quiet reprieve. Stillness before a storm. As if Skyhold, and the surrounding mountains, had its breath held in trepidation for what was to come. It was eerie, the Inquisition had suffered loss beyond measure but they were winning, Corypheus was the weakest he would ever be and Cullen knew the Inquisitor would make his final move soon. Bent over his desk, pouring over papers seemed to have become his permanent state of being, someone quietly entering his quarters drew him from his thoughts, he glanced up and watched as Dorian fussed, tidying his already tidy (or so Cullen thought) desk. Dorian. Cullen sat back in his chair, letting his body relax as he contemplated the Mage. 

Dorian had entered his life as a slightly stuck up Altus mage from Tevinter, offering his services to the Inquisition as so many others had. Cullen initially disliked him on principal, he wasn’t to be trusted, but as time wore on Dorian imposed himself into Cullens life. At first it was an annoyance, a ploy he had suspected. But Dorian spoke to those around him with quiet, genuine interest and he treated Cullen no different. He asked about his time in Kirkwall, his family, what he enjoyed doing in his spare time, out of courtesy Cullen would ask in return, he soon found himself drinking in every detail of the Mages life. 

Dorian had changed everything Cullen thought he understood about Mages, about Tevinter, about himself. It took a long time to wrap his head around it all, but now, in the fading light of the day, neither having spoken a word to eachother as yet, comfortable in one another’s presence. Dorian had charmed his way into Cullens heart and was as much a part of him as any limb. 

“You seem pensive tonight my love” Dorian frowned, having come closer to Cullen and perched himself on his desk, right in front of him.

“Just thinking” Cullen smiles warmly, scooting forward in his seat to run his hands along the outside of Dorians thighs.

“About me, I hope?” Dorian grinned, his eyes twinkled, but there was concern there to. Both knew what was to come, the final battle, neither wished to dwell on what might happen, who might be lost. They hadn’t spoke about it, as if speaking about it might make it more real.

“Always” Cullen gazed up at the face he’d fallen so helplessly for. He’d never imagined himself happy this way, with a partner, perhaps a family? He barely let himself imagine an ending to this whole nightmare, but with the end so close, his possible future glimmered before him like a mirage. He could imagine it all with Dorian. 

Dorian drew his hands to hold Cullens face, thumbs resting on the warriors cheeks. He bent to press a gentle kiss to his scarred lips. They started off soft and slow, sensual. Revelling in the taste of each other, the feel of it. It transformed, need creeped it’s way in, the need for affirmation. Both men had lost much on this journey, they couldn’t lose each other. Not now. Not when their happy ending was so close. 

Dorian lowered himself and settled on Cullens lap, straddling him. His arms folded behind the Commanders head, his kisses hot and needy, pressing his body to Cullens as close as this position allows. Cullen moaned into the kiss, his hands groping at Dorians clothed arse, there wasn’t much Cullen could do here, only what Dorian would allow with the room given. Dorian leaned back just a fraction to remove his shirt, he began fumbling with Cullens armour, lust making him clumsy. With practiced hands and some wiggling Cullen freed himself of the bulk of it, dumped unceremoniously on the ground, both men sat shirtless, breathless and yearning. 

Dorian sat himself upright on his lovers lap, took some deep, clearing breaths, trying to unfog his brain just a little. He ran his hands over Cullens toned, scarred body. Cullens breathy moans filled the air as he reclined in his seat, letting Dorians hands wander. Dorian traced the lines of his scars with the pads of his fingers, raising gooseflesh, he glanced at Cullens face to see him eyes closed, mouth open slightly, revelling in sensation. Dorian smiled, he watched the warriors face as he glided his fingers across the smooth planes of Cullens chest, circling his nipple, he pinched gently, worrying it between his thumb and forefinger. 

Cullen arched into the contact, brow furrowed and moaning his hips jerked causing delicious friction for both of them. Dorian grinned and slid both hands over Cullens taught stomach, he slowly unlaced his breeches freeing the Commanders beautiful cock, tracing the line of his impressive rigid length with his thumb. Cullen whined at the sensation, cock twitching pre-come pearling at the tip Dorian swiped his thumb over it and, eyes closed, bought it to his lips to taste.

He met Cullens heated, heavy gaze as he lowered his hand, he sank to the ground on his knees, tugged Cullens boots off, and slid the mans breeches off entirely. Cullen gazed down at him, he raised a hand and ran his thumb over Dorians kiss swollen lips. Dorian parted his lips and ran his tongue over the Commanders thumb, eyes never leaving Cullens. Cullen, slack jawed and lids heavy with lust slid his thumb into Dorians mouth, Dorian sucked it gently, tongue swiping the pad. Cullen groaned and gripped his aching cock with his other hand, he slowly rubbed himself in time with Dorians sucks, pre-come easing the way. 

Dorian watched with dark eyes as Cullen pleasured himself. His own cock begging for attention, lay hard and aching inside his breeches, he unlaced them and took himself in hand, jerking himself in time with Cullens long pulls. 

“Maker look at you, on your knees at my feet playing with your pretty cock” 

Cullen picked up his pace, Dorian moaned and stood and turned away, wriggling out of his breeches Cullen sat forward holding onto Dorians hips, he guided the mage into his lap, facing away from him, Dorian folded his knees, so he was straddled as he was before, except facing away from Cullen. Dorian ground his hips so Cullens cock glided between Dorians cheeks, teasing his hole. Dorian tilted forward, bracing one arm to Cullens desk while he obscenely sucked his own fingers, and reached to slick himself, to open himself up for his lover.

Cullen watched as Dorian penetrated himself, his skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat, it took all of Cullens willpower not to thrust up and fuck him into his desk. He clenched his fists, determined to savour the show. Dorian plunged his fingers into his tight wet body over and over until he was moaning with abandon. 

“Dori please, Maker you’re driving me mad just look at you.. please” Cullen thrust upward, making his intentions very clear.

“Ah-ah my dear Commander I am not ready” Dorian breathed, arching his back, everything for Cullen to see. Cullen heartily disagreed with his statement, he had 4 fingers buried inside himself, roughly seeking his prostate. Cullen could see the slickness of his fingers, heat building under his skin he needed to be inside the mage, and he would not last long.

“Dorian please, please. I need to be inside you, need to feel you” 

Cullen gripped Dorians slender hips, Dorian raised himself and grazed his open, wet entrance along Cullens tip, eyes rolling, Cullen thrust upward, seeking to bury himself in hot velvet, Dorian followed the movement, teasing him. 

“Dorian I can’t.. I need to please I’m so hard, need you so much need to feel you” Cullen gave a frustrated sigh, stilling his hips, allowing Dorian this sweet, sweet torture. 

“There’s a good Commander, let me have my way with you” 

Dorians sultry tones filled Cullens ears. Dorian teased him, allowing just the tip of his aching cock to breach him before retracting. Cullen moaned as Dorian took more of him inside himself. Still un-moving, hands clenched on the mans waist he lifted and lowered him just slightly. 

“So good Dorian feels so good” Dorian moaned in agreement, taking Cullen to the hilt. Cullen lifted him and Dorian impaled himself once again on the warriors cock. Soon enough Dorian had both hands braced to the desk as Cullen controlled him, thrust up into him, owned him completely. Dorian was riding a crest of pleasure when Cullen reached around and squeezed the base of his cock. Whining, Dorian clenched around Cullen hoping to force him to lose composure. Cullen moaned and lightly bit Dorians ear, ramming into the mages sweet spot with every thrust. 

“I’m going to come Dorian, you’re going to make me come” His thrusts losing rhythm, his teeth bared he snarled into Dorians ear, his hand still firmly preventing Dorians release.

“Please Cullen please, ah-ah! I need.. I need-” Dorian choked on his words as Cullen released his cock. Cullen hit Dorians prostate once, twice and again before he was seeing stars, his body tensed he moaned his release. Muscles clenching Cullen gave a few more aborted thrusts before burying his seed deep inside the mage. 

Dorian would be sore in the morning that was certain. However in that moment all he could think was about how whole he felt, heart and body filled with Cullen. His seed buried inside of him. They were here, they were alive. They would get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic will be post-game (there will be cuteness and children! And also the sex) I'm not going to write the final fight you all know how it goes, but I'll do some little flashbacks. All kudos and comments appreciated! :)


End file.
